100 Lampin Shorts
by Sora no Hairo Yuki
Summary: 100 4-sentence bits on Lambo and I-Pin. 1 through 45 are up now.
1. 1 through 5

**1. Introduction**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, I-Pin  
><strong>Rating:<strong>G

The first time they met, they didn't meet as I-Pin and Lambo, rather they met as Tail Head and Broccoli Monster. Lambo obviously saw her as person, a person to torment, but also a potential friend. It took I-Pin a while to see Lambo as a person though. Even her future self still saw him as a vegetable. When she finally did see him as a person, she saw an idiot, and it would take a long time for that first impression to change.

**2. Love**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo/I-Pin  
><strong>Rating:<strong>G

He didn't have to teach her the word, she already knew it since it was essentially the same in Chinese. They were 7 years old and they bickered endlessly about who loved Nana-kaasan the most. The argument ended with Lambo crying and I-Pin exploding. Little did they know that many, many, many years later they would argue about which one of them loved the other more, but usually had the same end result.

**3. Light**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, I-Pin  
><strong>Rating:<strong>G

"This is so embarrassing."

I-Pin had been unexpectedly ambushed after a hard day, and Lambo found her stumbling her way back home. It was unnerving to see one of the strongest people he knew in such a condition, so he swept her up in his arms despite her protests.

"As a gentleman, I can't let a lady with a twisted ankle walk by herself, besides, you're light."

**4. Dark**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, I-Pin  
><strong>Rating:<strong>PG

When Lambo and I-Pin were about 12, Nana realized they were getting to that age that it would soon be uncomfortable for them to share a bed, even though they acted like siblings. I-Pin was happy at the thought of not having to deal with Lambo being a cover-hog and a restless sleeper. The Vongola Lightning Guardian was not so thrilled though and almost cried while imagining having to sleep in the dark without having his best friend there for assurance and protection. So when night finally fell, he'd sneak out of his own bed and over to I-Pin's, who would let out a small groan as she moved over to make room for him.

**5. Seeking Solace**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, I-Pin  
><strong>Rating:<strong>G

It wasn't until 5 years after they met that Lambo saw I-Pin cry for the first time. He didn't know why she ran up to their room crying and he had no clue what to do either. His initial thought was to simply leave her alone, she probably didn't want anyone to see her crying, but he remembered all the times she wiped away his silly tears and how she would gently call him an idiot and assure him that everything would be alright. When he opened the door cautiously and was immediately swallowed up in her arms clinging to his neck and the sound of her heartbreaking sobs, he was thankful that he never had to cry alone and promised to himself that he would make sure the same went for I-Pin.


	2. 6 through 10

**6. Break Away**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, I-Pin  
><strong>Rating:<strong>PG

It was when they were 13 that I-Pin finally broke down and announced that she wanted to be a normal girl who didn't have to kill people or have people coming after her to kill her. Tsuna and the others were very understanding, especially Kyoko and Haru, who supported her decision 100 percent, although they were sad in knowing that she wouldn't be around anymore. She left the next day for China to seek out her master and let him know of her decision. Lambo left for Italy that very same day, permanently, without any notice.  
><strong><br>7. Heaven**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, I-Pin, Tsuna  
><strong>Rating:<strong>G

A friend of Vongola was getting married and requested of Tsuna for I-Pin to be the flower girl in the ceremony. Tsuna was unsure of the request knowing that I-Pin would probably hate all of the attention, but Kyoko and Haru both pushed for him to agree in hopes of making I-Pin more girly. Tsuna and the Guardians sat in the pews of the gorgeous Catholic church, each keeping a pleasant demeanor (or as pleasant as they could possibly seem in the cases of Hibari and Gokudera) despite their disinterest in attending such courtesy events. At 8-years-old, Lambo was especially bored and uncomfortable in his suit, but his attention was turned when he saw the wedding party go by and following them was what looked like an angel in white, bashfully floating down the aisle and delicately scattering flower petals around her.

**8. Innocence**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, I-Pin, Hibari  
><strong>Rating:<strong>PG-13

He thought doing it would make him feel better, because it was supposed to feel good, right? And it did feel nice, in a physical sense, but right now as he turned away from the random floozy who he was sharing a bed with, he only felt like crying or vomiting or both. He felt tears stinging in his eyes as he remembered why he needed to feel good in the first place. It was all her fault, his childhood friend, for stupidly beaming at the Vongola Cloud Guardian with a smile that even he hadn't seen in all his 11 years of knowing her.

**9. Drive**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, I-Pin  
><strong>Rating:<strong>PG-13

She didn't exactly know how she ended up in this situation. She was pretty sure she didn't like Lambo, well maybe only 50 percent sure now. All she knew is that for whatever reasons, she really missed the feeling of kissing somebody and being touched, and her friend of 12 years had recently been making smooth yet awkward advances on her._ "It's ironic, he's supposed to be a playboy, but I feel like I'm taking advantage of him,"_she thinks just before she moans at the feeling of his tongue caressing the pulse on her neck.

**10. Breathe Again**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, I-Pin, Tsuna, Kyoko  
><strong>Rating:<strong>PG

At the age of 26, Sawada Tsunayoshi, formerly known as No-Good-Tsuna but presently known as Vongola Decimo, finally grew a pair and asked Sasagawa Kyoko to marry him. Such an event caused for an extravagant celebration put together by the Decimo's right-hand man, Gokudera Hayato, in which all friends, old and new, were invited. Even I-Pin, who was preparing for college, accepted the invitation, plane ticket, and sparkly dress that came along with it to see her family that she hadn't seen in 3 years.

"Lambo, you're turning blue, breathe," Fuuta reminded in concern when the former Chinese assassin walked into the dining hall dressed to the nine's.


	3. 11 through 15

**11. Memory**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, I-Pin  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G

"Of course I would save the person who's going to grow up into the woman I love," Lambo from 20 years into the future says casually with 5-year-old I-Pin in his arm.

"Don't say weird things like that, they could mess up the future," Tsuna scolded the older version version of his annoying little brother figure in disbelief that someone as cool as I-Pin would ever end up with Lambo, even if he did seem way less stupid at age 25.

"This isn't a matter of the future, I always loved her, even my stupid 5-year-old self does in a sense. Besides, she won't remember this anyway."

**12. Insanity**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, I-Pin  
><strong>Rating:<strong>PG

"I-Pin, wake up," 7-year-old Lambo said as he shook the the girl in their bed who was having a nightmare.

The Chinese girl's eyes shot open and she looked completely horrified as she cried, "Lambo, it was terrible, there was this creepy old guy with braids and stupid horns like yours saying I was going to marry him!"

"You're crazy I-Pin, who would want to marry a stupid tail-head like you?"

Tsuna groaned at 2:30 AM after hearing part of his house getting blown up.  
><strong><br>13. Misfortune**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, I-Pin  
><strong>Rating:<strong>PG

"You shouldn't hang out with that idiot, I'm way cooler," a boy in I-Pin's class made his best attempt at flirting as a 12-year old could.

"You mean Lambo?"

"Yeah, it's unfortunate that a cute and smart girl like yourself has to be around someone so annoying."

"I'm not unfortunate, not once have I felt bad for having him as my best friend, even if he is an idiot," she says with a smile and leaves her classmate shamefaced.

**14. Smile**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, I-Pin  
><strong>Rating:<strong>PG

She was angry at him again, this time for making them both late for school after he decided to provoke a neighbor's dog and ended up getting chased around the block. She had gone the entire day without speaking to him and tuned out his apologies and provocations as they walked home from detention. Finally, he stepped in front of her and grabbed one of her hands in both of his, ready to get down on his knees for her forgiveness, but his gastrointestinal track had other ideas and let out a completely time-inappropriate fart.

"I hate that you always make me smile, even when I don't want to," she laughs as he wishes the earth would open up and swallow him at that very moment, but the embarrassment is worth it because she's smiling at him and talking to him again.

**15. Silence**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Gokudera, I-Pin, Lambo  
><strong>Rating:<strong>PG

Tsuna always had Lambo clinging to him, Yamamoto was particularly close with Reborn, Hibari had Hibird, and Gokudera, well he found himself bonding with I-Pin. It was quite refreshing to have a cute and shy little sister-type, especially compared to his real older sister who's face made him want to vomit every time he saw her out of conditioned fear. They even trained and fought well together since he used explosives and she was an explosive. His proudest moment as a big brother though, was when he taught her that "Silence is golden, but duct tape is silver," and the next day found Lambo taped to the outside of the Sawada's residence pathetically sniffling "to-ler-ate" to himself.


	4. 16 through 20

**16. Questioning**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, I-Pin, Gokudera  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13

There have been so many moments in Lambo's life where he thought he was going to die that they could easily equal the number of grains of sand on every shore around the world. In those cases he only _thought _he was going to die, but now, he _definitely knew _he was going to die. There was no defending himself, just staring stupidly at the person in front of him.

"Oi dumbass cow, why did I just see I-Pin coming from this direction crying, who the fuck is that girl in the corner there, and why are you half-naked and handcuffed to the bed?"

**17. Blood**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, I-Pin  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG

He liked to think of her as his blood, not in a family sense, but more like how she was essential for him to live. She ran through his veins and shared a close relationship with his heart. She delivered the good and took away the bad. She was everywhere inside of him and whenever she left, he would painfully bleed.

**18. Rainbow**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, I-Pin  
><strong>Rating: <strong>G

"_After a hurricane, comes a rainbow_," I-Pin sings to herself with her headphones on as she lazily flips through a magazine on her bed while Lambo sits on the floor, pretending to be interested in his handheld game. He secretly likes the song, the lyrics are encouraging to him, especially in I-Pin's cute voice. She is a firework, every day she grows more and more into an explosive (literally), beautiful, and colorful woman, and he's still just dumb cow Lambo. He'll learn one day though, that the lightning he controls can light up the sky, command awe, and rattle souls with a loud BOOM just like a firework too.

**19. Gray**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, I-Pin  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG

He's a cow, therefore his world is black and white, gray is not an option. There was never any doubt in his mind that he loved her, no if or maybe. Sometimes he wondered just why in the hell he loved her or why he continued to love her, but the fact remained that he did indeed love her. Even when he tried not to love her, he couldn't deny it, it was definite, as clear as the difference between black and white.

**20. Fortitude**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13

She had essentially used him on a few occasions, she refused to acknowledge his obvious feelings or advances, she still made googly eyes at Hibari, and she'd smile and blush every time Ryohei gave her a gift, but those were nothing. Sure there was a bit of a sting in his chest every time it happened, but this was more than a little sting.

"Hayato-nii says he approves of Fuuta, so now we can be official," I-Pin says with unusual girly glee.

Lambo is 18-years-old, but he feels like crying like he's 5 again and wonders if he has the strength to make it through this one as he gives her a too-wide-grin and replies, "That's great, I'm happy for you."


	5. 21 through 25

**21. Vacation**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, I-Pin  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG

Lambo had many things to be thankful, and currently, Hawaii's beautiful beaches topped his list. The beach outside of the condo he was renting was beautiful, fun, and relaxing all in one, but his true gratefulness was directed towards the Pacific Ocean. It was so vast and so blue and so...wet. The latter of the adjectives is why he is thankful for the Pacific Ocean and the Hawaiian beaches, because I-Pin is splashing around in the water, looking happier than ever...in a bikini.

**22. Mother Nature**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, I-Pin  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG

He had every little detail of their date planned out. It wasn't his usual style but goddammit, after years of being crazy about her, he finally had the chance to take her out on a real date and everything was going to be perfect even if he had to die to make sure of it. He was going take her for a nice walk in the park and then lead her back into the woods for a nice picnic and maybe a little something more. However, he did not account for the possibility of being extremely allergic to the species of tree in the park and having his face swell up like a jellyfish.

**23. Cat**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, I-Pin  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G

Lambo shuffled into his nice downtown apartment, exhausted from a successful but difficult mission and as he was about to take off his shoes, he saw something that definitely was not there when he left a week earlier.

"Honey," he says gently, waking up his wife by sitting on the bed and brushing her smooth cheek with his rough fingertips with one hand and holding a black and white kitten in the other.

"Welcome back," I-Pin yawns and smiles, "I see you found Flam. I got her as practice in the mean time before we become parents."

**24. No Time**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG

Even though they had hooked up a few times before, he never really told her straight up how he felt about her, but now he finally felt confident enough to do it.

"Hey I-Pin, can I-"

"Sorry Lambo, no time to talk or else I'll be late for my date with Fuuta," she says in a hurry and brushes past him in her doorway.

Lambo just stood there stunned, "Wha...?"

**25. Trouble Lurking**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, I-Pin  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13

He could feel it, she was around somewhere in the base, but he didn't know where. He could feel her eyes on him and it gave him a chill up is spine, she was probably mad at him for coming home a day late from his most recent mission. Suddenly, he felt slim arms snake their way around his neck and a weight pulling him backwards.

Her lips brushed against his ear and said in a low voice, "Sex, now."


	6. 26 through 30

**26. Tears**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG

The tears wouldn't stop falling, but it's not like she was trying to hold them back anyway. She had to find Lambo and tell him what ridiculousness her boyfriend (or maybe now ex-boyfriend, she didn't know what the hell was going on), Fuuta, had accused her of. She had to see him, her best friend who always had his arms open to her and always stopped the tears from flowing. However, she opened the door to his room and saw that he was far from being alone, and her tears fell even harder.

**27. Foreign**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, I-Pin  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG

She wondered why she never noticed it before. Sure he was popular among the girls, or so she's heard, but it's not like she had seen any of the girls he got with and the ones who admired him, they were probably all weirdos anyway. However, as they walked the streets of her hometown in China, she couldn't help but noticing that every female, no matter what age, giggled and blushed whenever they caught a glimpse of him. There was no ignoring it anymore, her best friend was undeniably hot.

**28. Sorrow**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, I-Pin  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG

"I'm just a dumb cow who's only good for cleaning toilets. I'm a crybaby, a sad excuse for an assassin, and people always make me 'uke' in yaoi doujins. All the guys think I'm a loser or gay, I get nosebleeds from eating too much chocolate, and the girl I like doesn't see me as anything more than a friend..."

"So, that's the desolation bullet?"

**29. Happiness**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13

He really doesn't understand the whole, "I'm happy if she's happy," saying because right now, he feels like complete and utter shit. He doesn't let it show though, he keeps his usual casual expression and flirts with some some girl as he steals an occasional glance over to his left. I-Pin is glued to Fuuta's arm, she catches Lambo's stare and gives him a light smile. He wants to throw a temper tantrum, but forces a small smile back at her, showing that maybe he does know the meaning of the phrase just a little.

**30. Under the Rain**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, I-Pin  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG

He had stepped outside to smoke a cigar when he saw her standing there in the rain coming back from buying groceries. She obviously saw him too and was now just standing there, staring at him from a safe distance with her ridiculously huge eyes, while holding a few plastic bags at her side, and letting the rain soak through her white shirt. They hadn't spoken in weeks, not since her break-up with Fuuta, and I-Pin felt her heart tense up when she remembered all of the drama and revelations. Lambo simply smiled to himself, because for the first time in the 15 years that he'd known her, she looked vulnerable and it gave him a feeling of confidence.


	7. 31 through 35

**31. Flowers**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, I-Pin  
><strong>Rating:<strong>G

Everyone's eyes were on Lambo, then to bouquet he was holding, and then back to Lambo. Haru had thrown the bridal bouquet way off course and it landed in the hands of of poor Lambo, who was getting murderous and questioning looks as if he had caught it on purpose.

"Awww I-Pin, your boyfriend caught the bouquet!"

"Yeah, that's cute and all, but I feel bad for the guy who catches the garter."

**32. Night**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, I-Pin, Nana  
><strong>Rating:<strong>PG-13

"Good night, Lambo," I-Pin says in a strained voice and shuts her heavy eyes.

Lambo clenches his eyes shut and holds down the sob that's stuck in his throat. He holds her even closer to his chest and shoves his face into her black hair, he can't lose her too.

"Night, I-Pin," he whispers, purposely leaving out the "good," because goddammit, it's a horrible night.

**33. Expectations**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, I-Pin, Tsuna, Bianchi  
><strong>Rating:<strong>PG

"Bianchi is going to have a baby," Tsuna told 9-years-old Lambo and I-Pin, who were curious as to what all the commotion was about.

"Poor baby," Lambo snorts, totally disinterested.

Tsuna was about to punch the little brat in the head when I-Pin tugged on his sleeve. He bent down and she asked him with wide eyes full of curiosity, "Tsuna-nii, how are babies made?"

**34. Stars**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, I-Pin, Hibari, Fuuta  
><strong>Rating:<strong>PG

She had kissed Hibari in secret on a few secret occasions, and each time, she saw stars. When she was with Fuuta, she saw fireworks in her head. However, with Lambo, she didn't see stars or fireworks, she felt electricity. She could feel it prickling inside of her like she'd been struck by lightning and her heart pounded like thunder to the point where it frightened her and made her wonder if she could handle the feeling or not.

**35. Hold My Hand**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, I-Pin  
><strong>Rating:<strong>PG

There were quite a few things they did as kids that were no longer acceptable as teenagers who were supposedly just friends, like sleeping in the same bed, and taking baths together. They hardly wrestled each other anymore, due to them ending up in many questionable positions. They even limited their time together seen in public places because of all the misunderstandings and gossip. One thing never changed though, whenever he needed assurance or comfort, he knew he could always reach for her hand and she would always have it open for him.


	8. 36 through 40

**36. Precious Treasure**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, I-Pin  
><strong>Rating:<strong>G

Lambo was always harassed for crying at the silliest of things in the past, but this was no silly matter and he had every right to cry. Tsuna had cried when it happened to him too, and even Gokudera when it was his turn. These were all happy tears though, because there's something incredible in that first moment when you hold your first born child. I-Pin giggled at her sniffling husband, who was completely captivated by their newborn daughter, Juliette.

**37. Eyes**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, I-Pin  
><strong>Rating:<strong>G

"Please?"

Lambo tried his hardest to ignore the irresistible look I-Pin was giving him. It didn't seem too long ago that she was a squint-eyed tail-head, but now just a few years later, she stared at him with ridiculously large charcoal eyes that he just couldn't say no to.

"Fine, you can have a grape."

**38. Abandoned**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, I-Pin  
><strong>Rating:<strong>PG-13

"So we're all alone in the base here..."

"Yeah...we could have sex _anywhere_..."

"Yeah, anywhere..."

"Race you to Stupidera's room?"

**39. Dreams**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, I-Pin  
><strong>Rating:<strong>PG-13

Lambo opened his eyes up suddenly to feel the warmth of I-Pin snuggling her head underneath his chin. He just had the best dream and contemplated going back to sleep in hopes that the dream would resume, but having a very naked I-Pin cuddled up to him was much better.

"Hey, Pin," he said, knowing she was somewhat awake. "Was I dreaming or did we get married last night, and if it was just a dream, will you marry me?"

**40. Rated**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** I-Pin, Fuuta, Lambo  
><strong>Rating:<strong>G

"I'm sorry, I know I said I wouldn't, but I was curious and a bit jealous so I did a ranking of who's number one in your heart," Fuuta trailed, resting his forehead on his fist.

"And?" I-Pin looks horrified, scared, betrayed, with a bit of hope, and most of all, anxious.

Fuuta chews on his cheek before muttering, "Lambo."


	9. 41 through 45

**41. Teamwork**  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, I-Pin  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G

I-Pin and Lambo both awoke to the sounds of their baby girl crying at 3:30 in the morning. I-Pin started to roll out of bed, when her husband's hand grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"You had a long day while working, you should sleep," she protested.

"You take care of Juliette all day while I'm out, let me take this one," he smiled despite his bleariness, making her wonder why he wasn't whining like he normally would, but accepted the rare offer anyway.

**42. Standing Still  
>Fandom: <strong>Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, I-Pin  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G

People in love seem to talk about how time stands still with their lover. Lambo questions whether those people are really in love, or even if he really is in love with I-Pin, because no moment with I-Pin lasts long enough. Even if time could slow down or stand still, he doubts it would be sufficient. Therefore every second with her is invaluable, because time will never stand still.

**43. Dying  
>Fandom: <strong>Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, Gokudera, I-Pin  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG

"I'm dying."

"No you're not, don't say such crap!"

"I must tell I-Pin that I love her."

"Stupid cow, it's just a damn paper cut!"

**44. Two Roads  
>Fandom: <strong>Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, Gokudera, I-Pin  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG

Two days after Lambo arrived in Italy when I-Pin chose to give up her life as an assassin, he found himself in tears over his decision to leave Nana and I-Pin in Japan. Gokudera was fed up with his noisy wailing more than usual.

"Listen up stupid cow, you're in Italy now and you know what they say, 'All roads lead to Rome.' You'll see I-Pin and Juudaime's mom before you know it, so quit whining dammit!"

**45. Illusion**  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Lambo, Mukuro, I-Pin  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13

Yup, Lambo was definitely seeing things. There was no doubt that he was under an illusion. He sighed because he really wished that it was reality, but there was no way in hell that I-Pin would ever dress-up as a sexy cop.

"Mukuro, I'm going to fucking kill you."


End file.
